See you tomorrow!
by stove fairy
Summary: A oneshot told from the point of view of Haruhi. Who'd have guessed that a short phrase such as 'See you tomorrow' could bring out so many thoughts within the female host?


**See you tomorrow!**

Disclaimer  
I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club series or any of its characters, and I definitely do not own the song _Mata ashita!_ (Although I do wish that I were talented enough to produce a song such as this one.).  
All I have to call my own here would be the storyline itself. Quite pathetic? You don't say.  
But oh well, that's how it is.

Author's Note  
This is my first attempt at writing a songfic, so I don't know for sure if this is how you write it.  
I have always been a great fan of the Japanese all boys band – Arashi, and since the Ouran High School Host Club character song, _Mata ashita!_ really reminded me of their style (With the group singing and stuff.), I thought that I'd try to write something for it.  
Another reason would be the fact that I have always wanted to attend a high school located in countries such as Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, etc., the parts of the song where the characters are having conversations always give me the kind of light and hopeful picture of uniformed high school students bidding goodbyes to each other.  
I'd suggest you all to download this song (I uploaded it onto Wretch, so you can just copy and paste this URL here: http://pic15.pic.wretch.cc/photos/14/s/summer35/1/1771614887.mp3) and listen to it while you read the fic. Or if you own the original CD then just play it. Either way, it'd give the reading a greater effect I believe.  
So, having said all that, I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of work!  
(P.S.: The lyrics have been translated into English for those who do not understand Japanese.)

--

"See you tomorrow!" was all I managed to say to the gang as I pack up for the day, making my way toward the main entrance of the room.

Even after all the months that we have spent together, I still cannot seem to find the right words to say at times. For example this whole 'goodbye' thing; just a 'see you tomorrow' always makes me feel so distant from the others.

Well, not that I could think of anything else to say anyways.

You'd think that I would have said more to each and every one of them, Mother in Heaven, since we all so treasure each other without really thinking about it. As if things were just meant to be, we'd take everything for granted.

A couple more farewell sentences would have made everything nicer, right? What if something happens and I don't get a chance to see them ever again?

One can never be too sure about the future.

But on second thought, maybe that's what true friends are like? Words and actions don't matter anymore.

We don't have to say that we're best friends; we know we are.

_We're always here waiting for you, so_

_If something's troubling you, let us hear about it_

"Oi, Haruhi!"

I turned around, standing in the middle of the broad and empty hallway.

Before I realized who it was that had called out to me, I was suddenly hugged by two of my best friends – The Hitachiin twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Is everything okay, Haruhi? You don't look so happy." Kaoru asked, examining my expression. He's always the more attentive one of the two.

"Why'd you ask?" I heard myself reply, "I'm alright."

Sure sure, they all think that I'm too outspoken, but I need my own privacy sometimes too.

No way was I going to tell them about how I thought that I could have said more things along with the 'see you tomorrow'. I'll bet the two of them have never had that kind of problem before.

Besides, if they ever found out what was troubling me, they'd just laugh at it, saying stuff like, "Haruhi! How could anyone as oblivious as you notice something like that?"

Oooooh, I could just picture Hikaru hugging his own stomach and rolling around on the floor.

As much as how they treat me like one, I am not a toy for their amusement.

_Even your sad face, which was crying earlier_

_Look, we can change it to a smile before you know it_

A hand waved at me before my face, and I found myself looking into Hikaru's beautiful golden eyes. Yes, they are truly beautiful, that I have to admit.

"Stop spacing out on us, Haruhi!" he said impatiently and together with Kaoru, the two of them each linked an arm around my shoulders as we walked down the long hallway together.

I felt a smile creeping up from my face.

As you must have already known, Mother in Heaven, I have never had many friends before; whenever everybody else was out together having a good time, I was always studying.

Perhaps that was why I could not say anything more to the others? Because I did not have enough experience with this whole friendship thing?

I do hope that they would be able to understand, though, that I really do care about them all.

Now, and forever...

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky_

_Bask in the light of day with all your might and start walking with me_

"Haruhi dear, please wait up for your beloved daddy!"

Another voice called out, and I didn't even have to turn to find out who it was.

Suddenly, very suddenly, the twins pulled forward and took off, dragging me along with them.

"...Whoa?! H-Hikaru! Kaoru! Let go of me!"

But no matter how much I resisted and squirmed, there was no stopping to their running.

_You might laugh like it's a trivial joke_

_But we just always want to see your happy face_

The both of them let out the exact same Cheshire cat grin and called out to Tamaki-senpai, who was now screaming his head off as he chased after the three of us.

The feeling that I was having at the moment felt strange, Mother in Heaven, so it might sound as if I were contradicting myself.

Although I was a bit angry with the twins for being so troublesome, but thinking back, I haven't really run with any friends like this since primary school.

It brought back some good memories.

I couldn't help but to give up on my resistance of fighting back a smile.

It was pretty fun, after all, to be with the twins and Tamki-senpai.

"Tono tono! Wanna play a game with us?" the twins asked, cackling.

A faint mumbling from faraway was all the response that I could hear.

"It's called the 'catch the classmate trio' game!" Hikaru yelled back.

Then Kaoru too, turned his head and shouted, "The first person to catch the three of us would be the winner!"

That was when I realized that the rest of the host club was there as well. Oh boy.

Hani-senpai was bouncing excitedly on the shoulders of Mori-senpai, while the Shadow King stood there as cool as ever.

"Ne, ne, Takashi! Let's participate in the game too!" the high-pitched voice of Hani-senpai spoke eagerly, holding his pink stuffed bunny in one hand.

"Hnn."

The smile froze on my face as I realized what was going on.

Really, it was great that we were all together again, even after the club activities, but...

WHY'S EVERYONE TAKING THIS ROUTE IN LEAVING THE SCHOOL TODAY?!

I thought I've already told them many times not to interfere with my after school life?! Were they stalking me again?!

They are so going to drive me insane someday, these damn rich bastards. Do they not have anyone else to bother?

Heh. Oh well. There was no way that I would have had time to make myself supper now, so I might as well play along in their little game and eat some cup noodles once I've gotten home.

_Even with downpour and storm clouds looming over us until now_

_Look, we can laugh it off and keep walking_

As everybody, other than the Shadow King that is, was running around participating in the game, a loud cry rang in the hallway.

I turned around along with the twins and saw that Hani-senpai has tripped.

It struck me as a strange thing, though, because after all, Hani-senpai was a martial artist. Not just any martial artist, but the best. So I thought it was weird, how he had tripped over his own foot.

We all rushed over to where Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were.

His eyes were glistening with tears, his face was crimson, and he rubbed his left knee in a child-like way.

Mori-senpai bent down, picking up Hani-senpai, "Are you alright, Mitsukuni?"

That was when he hopped out of Mori-senpai's arms and clung onto me, with his pink flowers sparkling around his face, "I caught Haru-chan!"

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling,_

_So we'll never forget the warmth_

_From when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking with me_

Hani-senpai sparkled triumphantly as we all walked down the hallway together joining hands. Not Kyouya-senpai though, somehow he preferred to walk behind us alone, although the guy who always refers to himself as the 'King' kept on wailing, "But okaasan! It's no fun walking on your own when everybody else is together!"

I've always hated it when he wails.

Why, he and dad are so similar in the way that they are constantly doing things that they thought would be the best for me (And for everyone else as well, in the case of Tamaki-senpai.), but would, in truth, get on my nerves more.

_No matter if we fight and disagree_

_There will never be regrets about meeting you_

As always, the vice-president of the host club ignored Tamaki-senpai's puppy-eyes completely and insisted on staying behind.

But eventually, he caught up with the rest of us, holding onto the right hand of his best friend.

I learned that day, Mother in Heaven, that no one would be able to stand living in this world without the accompaniment of other people.

Not even the Shadow King.

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So we'll never forget the warmth_

_From when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking_

As we reached the main entrance, the four limos were already parked in front of the school, the drivers waiting patiently for their young masters.

I looked at my six friends just before I turn around to leave.

How lucky I was, to have all of them accepting me as a friend.

Although sometimes they could be a pain in the butt, but they were still friends, friends that would always be there for me whenever I need their help.

Something inside of my brain ticked into place right at that moment, and I felt myself parting my lips to thank them, "Walking down the hallways together made me feel very peaceful inside. We should do it more often."

After two seconds of bemusement, they all smiled.

"Awwww." was the response that came out from four of the more sensitive hosts there.

The twins came up to me together, arms around my shoulders once more, "We'll see you tomorrow in class, Haruhi."

Tamaki-senpai then went ballistic, pointing at the twins and screamed, "Stop seducing my daughter, you evil twins!"

What the hell?!...Isn't his whole made-up father-daughter relationship more of an attempt in getting me to willingly go with him?!

I told Tamaki-senpai that and, of course, he climbed into his limo sulking.

The twins laughed their heads off while making their way toward their family limousine.

"Ja ne, Haru-chan!" Hani-senpai hopped onto me and beamed sweetly.

He really was adorable. No wonder there were always so many customers swooning over his cuteness.

Mori-senpai nodded at me and smiled, walking toward the limo carrying Hani-senpai on his shoulders.

The Shadow King himself leaned against the limo owned by the Ootori Cooperation and gestured his farewell, "Ja."

Maybe I will not say anything more after all, Mother in Heaven, now that I have confirmed that they all understand how much I appreciate their acceptance.

Waving back at all of them, I grinned.

"Mata ashita!"

_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling_

_So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky_

_Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking with me_

--

x OWARI x

--

Author's Note  
Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing, everyone! And I'll see you later as well.


End file.
